


JIMMY THE DOUCHE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfortunate incident with little Sammy, his hair, a piece of gum and the aforementioned douche!</p>
            </blockquote>





	JIMMY THE DOUCHE

**Author's Note:**

> I AM THE DRABBLE QUEEN!

 

******

"Don't move, Sammy." Dean carefully snipped off another piece of gummed up hair.

Little Sam's eyes were huge with unshed tears. His lips trembled.

"It's okay, kiddo. I'm almost done."

"Okay." Sam manfully struggled to hold back his tears. "Why did Jimmy put gum in my hair, Dean?"

"'Cause he's a freakin' creep." Dean cut off another piece, casting an anxious glance at his little brother's woebegone face. "You okay?"

"Uh huh." Sam scrubbed a hand across his eyes. "You gonna kick Jimmy's butt?"

"I'm gonna make sure the little pissant douche never touches your hair again!" Dean said grimly


End file.
